


Deal?

by burrn_the_witch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Hurt Dipper Pines, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Monologue, Older Dipper Pines, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, most characters are extremely secondary, ships are extremely secondary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/pseuds/burrn_the_witch
Summary: The Gravity Falls forest is scary, you know that more than anyone else. But if you dare enter it again, you could find old acquaintances.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Tambry/Robbie Valentino, Wendy Corduroy/Random Girlfriend Character
Kudos: 24





	Deal?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deal?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627820) by YumeTheWitch. 



> Hi hi! This is the translation in english of the same shit but in french (that's the pro term) that's on Wattpad, and had like six vues, enjoy!

I'm walking in the forest.

It's been years since I've been here. My paranoia tells me to go back, my brain tells me that there's no danger, and my heart is both sad and nostalgic.

I lived so much good things here. I know this forest by heart. Well, knew. Now, I feel like I'm rediscovering every tree, every bush and every path I knew. It's weird.

I come into a glade, and every one of my senses tell me to run away.

There's a statue. _His_ statue.

He's here, almost looking like he's waiting for something. And even if I know he won't come back, I'm scared.

_I'm terrified._

Ignoring my paranoia, I walk, slowly, heart beating fast, towards the statue of my old enemy. I crouch down, and looks at him.

And, I don't know why, I start talking.

"Hey... Ahah, I must have turned crazy to talk to a statue... Yours, moreover..."

I sigh, lowering my gaze. But an uncontrollable want to keep talking comes to me. So I keep talking. Low, almost whispering.

"It's been six years... Everything changed so much. Well, not in the looks.

My sister is as crazy as ever, knitting sweaters all day and adopting a crowd of pets... Her house is a zoo." I laugh softly.

"You remember her, don't you? Surely, it's not someone one forgets easily.

Pacifica has become her best friend... And her, you remember? She was the richest girl in town, back then. 

My uncles went explore the ocean, and when they came back, Grunkle Ford had a fourth journal. It took so long to read it...

I'm sure you remember my uncles. They're the ones who killed you, after all. They returned travel, last month. 

Gideon is more sympathetic, he changed. Now, he does prestidigitation shows and false psychic numbers to make people laugh. And he gave up on that stupid haircut.

You must remember him, too. He summoned you, once, and during Weirdmaggedon, he worked for you. At least in the beginning. Then he just became one of your toys.

Ah, just talking about that is making me shake." I sit more comfortably, crossed-legged.

"Robbie and Tambry are still dating, (which make Mabel almost euphoric), and Wendy found a girlfriend. I'm happy for her... My heart isn't _broken_ , or somethin', huh... I wasn't in love with her anymore anyway.

I don't think you remember those three. You just made Tambry a part of your throne, and transformed Wendy and Robbie into tapestries. It was... pretty funny, now that I think of... it...

...No.

What am I saying. It wasn't funny. 

_It was awful."_

I pause, my body's shaking. I continue after some seconds, talking even lower.

"...Anyway, everyone is alright. Soos and Melody had two daughters, (twins, by the way), too. They're cute, Mabel loves them.

And _me_...

I didn't do anything really significant. I'm just more... Introverted, paranoid and silent, since Weirdmaggedon. I started psychology studies, but I didn't like that, so I changed for paranormal studies, and some cryptozoology studies in parallel. I stopped psychology, 'cause I-I don't like understanding human psychology.

 _...It scares me."_ My last words are just a murmur, barely audible. I shiver.

"And paranormal and cryptids are way funnier and more interesting. Anyway, my life isn't that thrilling. Mabel and me came back here 'cause she wanted to see her friends, talking with them just via her phone was boring. I followed her 'cause I have nothing else to do, _it's all_. And I missed my friends too...

And here I am, talking to a statue, sitting on the grass, like a dumbass. You must think I'm a dumbass too.

What else can I say?"

I hesitate for a second. Why am I doing this again?

"Well, I'm not that appreciated. Was, rather. In high-school. Now, I'm not there anymore, so it's okay. But before, it was... Different.

Y'know, I'm not especially different, but I guess you always need a punching bag. 

I could take the insults and the harsh looks. But it was becoming worse with the time. Then they started punching me, and you know more than anyone that my body isn't made to take violence well at all. And I've argued with Mabel, cause of her old best friend, who didn't like me either, and I didn't have anyone I trusted enough to talk. When I left high school, everything stopped. But I still haven't told anyone of how I was feeling at that time.

I still feel it sometimes. No one sees my _scars_ , they're old, but they're still here. 

You must gloat, seeing me like that. You, who likes suffering and human misery so much.

...You know what's the funnier in my _fucking shitty life?_

The cap. The one with the sap on it. _I kept it_."

I smile, and start unconsciously raising my voice.

"It's old, damaged, and people mock me because of it, but I keep it. Even if it represents everything I _hate_.

A part of my life that ended, a long lost childhood, and above all, especially, _you_. 

You remember how you called me?

_Of course you do._

_Pinetree._

I know you're making fun of me. Wherever where you are, if you're alive or not.

'Cause what this hat represents for me is laughable, stupid.

'Cause I came back in Gravity Falls just to fucking _die_ where the best part of my life happened, and instead, I'm talking to you.

 _You_.

 _You_ , the psychopath who almost destroyed my dimension, _you_ who wanted to kill my family, _you_ who broke my mind and my life forever. _You_ who learned me, tho I understood it only after, that the world is dark. _So dark."_ My voice falls silent again.

"But yet, I keep talking to you.

I'm gonna die soon, y'know?

Maybe I'll see you in Hell.

You know what? If it happens, let's make a deal : you can make whatever you want of me. In exchange of nothing. Anyway, I'll be dead, I don't care, I have nothing to lose.

Let's make this. When my soul and my body will split, and my heart won't beat anymore, I'll be your puppet. _Like before_.

**_Deal?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Funny information, but I wrote this in my notebook on my balcony.


End file.
